There is a growing awareness of the seriousness of sexually transmitted diseases and the need for protection. Defects of latex condoms have become increasingly apparent. For example, it is established that about one-sixth of the users of latex condoms may nevertheless incur sexually transmitted diseases because of tears and improper use. This invention proposes a condom of plastic material preferably selected from the class of polypropylene, polyethylene and vinyl which greatly reduces the risk of sexually transmitted disease and provides extra prevention. This is highly desirable especially in view of the seriousness of diseases such as AIDS, Herpes, Syphilis, Gonorrhea, Chalasmydia and other sexually transmitted diseases.
There are deficiencies in latex condoms in that the same may slip off the male organ after ejaculation because the penis becomes flaccid and shrinks to its normal size. When this happens, both partners are exposed to sexually transmitted diseases as well as pregnancy. Because the vagina provides an ideal growth culture media of all kinds of venereal disease, vaginal fluids should be avoided. The ordinary condom does not provide a water-tight seal at the base to protect the pubic area of a user from exposure of his body to sexually transmitted diseases. Also, because latex condoms may tear during coitus. Further, latex condoms should be stored under ideal conditions, for example, they cannot be exposed to extreme heat or cold. Hence, the condom of plastic material of the present invention provides an alternative to latex and is an improved product. The plastic condom of the present invention is not adversely affected by products such as petroleum jelly which has a deliterious affect on latex condoms. Finally, latex and rubber condoms have a limited shelf life and, beyond this, become brittle and abrasive which is not typical of condoms of plastic material.